The invention relates to a solar power station with semiconductor solar cells for generating electrical current. Such power stations have been satisfactorily used in space technology for many years due to their great simplicity. The intensity of solar radiation in space is 1353 W/m.sup.2.
However, for terrestrial use only 700 W/m.sup.2 can be expected in fine weather and only 70 W/m.sup.2 in overcast and rainy weather in the German Federal Republic. Thus, as a yearly average only about 120 W/m.sup.2 is available. However, this conceals the fact that in the winter months the average irradiation values are very low and only about 20 W/m.sup.2. Thus, for the industrial use of solar energy in our latitudes the Expert considers that a correspondingly large electrical accumulator is indispensable, but as yet no such accumulators exist.
As most people live in apartment blocks the roof area has proved to be inadequate. In addition, the floor space requirement for charging stations is far too great. Therefore the Expert is of the opinion that at the best extensive use is only possible in the sunnier developing countries.